


Business Partners

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: The climax of the doritofrog arc, Lucio and Hana meet at a cafe. Angela and Fareeha spend the day carving pumpkins as they prepare for Halloween.





	

_ If there’s one thing I love, it’s motherfucking cafes. Cafes have always the shit. Get yourself some coffee, a milkshake, anything you want. Sit back and relax. Aw, fuck yeah, best feeling in the world right there.  _ These were all thoughts running through Hana’s mind as she pressed her coffee to her lips, the quiet cafe nearly empty on the brisk Wednesday afternoon. The small booth she was sitting was surprisingly comfortable, Hana shifting in her seat as she tried to decide her opinion of the cafe's blindingly 70’s color schemes. The seventeen-year old gamer set her drink back on the table, absentmindedly watching the clouds wander outside the large glass windows, continuing to think about how close winter was as she waited.

The entry chime sounded, something many people consider to be one of the best

sounds in existence, as the front door opened behind her. A familiar voice enthusiastically greeted the barista, holding a short conversation while the order was prepared. A few minutes and Hana could heard the paper cup sliding across the counter before her friend plopped down in the seat across from her. Lucio was wearing a smile as bright as the sun, with clothes to match.

“Ey, man, how’s it going? Whacha got there? White chocolate mocha? Puss.” Hana gave the dj a slap on the shoulder before taking a sip of her own white chocolate mocha. Lucio chuckled, responding with a light slap of his own. “So. What d’ya call me out here for? Sponsorship? Collab?” The internet celebrity raised a brow as she brought her cup back to her lips. 

Lucio stopped smiling, rubbing his lips before finally setting both hands on the table, looking Hana in the eyes. “I like you.” 

  


“hhHACHOOU!” Angela recoiled, sneezing violently. Fareeha tsked.

“Are you getting sick again? I told you to stop staying up so late.” 

“You don’t know me. Let’s get back to work.” Angela ignored the advice as she rolled up her sleeves, her green smock splattered with juice as a series of pumpkins sat across the kitchen table, sitting on an elaborate tablecloth of newspapers. The doctor pulled a fresh pumpkin in front of her, lifting the kitchen knife with more finesse than any discount horror movie antagonist, all of her built-up stress releasing as she plunged it into the poor thing. 

Fareeha watched the lobotomy from the corner of her eyes, doing her best to focus on what was in front of her. Complex patterns were being etched into each pumpkin, Pharah silently thanking her years of closeted art skills as she worked with a chisel, a similar green smock wrapped around her as well. “I think the next one should have a more concave design. What do you think?” 

“Eh. Do whatever.” Angela gave a noncommittal wiggly hand gesture before cracking her knuckles, sickening sounds filling the room as she drove her hand into the pumpkin’s head-hole, ripping out the orange viscera. Ruthless. “I just don’t think you’re going to be able to fit all of them on the balcony.” She brushed some hair from her face, and Pharah had to admit that no matter how much it looked like she had just killed someone, she was still gorgeous. It was almost Halloween, and Fareeha was adamant about showing up the neighbors, especially after last year’s debacle. 

  


“I don’t think I heard you properly.” Hana slowly set down her cup, dabbing the mess she had made with a napkin. White chocolate mocha was everywhere. Lucio took a second to wipe the drink off his face before opening his mouth again.

“I said I like you, Hana. As more than just a friend and business partner.” The international dj looked uncomfortable in his bright green jacket, something Hana had never seen before. Not that she was thinking about that. She wasn’t thinking anything. Lucio almost cracked a smile at her lost expression. 

“.......Dude.” Hana stopped wiping the table, taking a moment to compose herself before shaking her head, forming a response. Lucio watched as she twiddled her thumbs, eventually setting his hands on the table.

“I’m sorry, that was-”

“No, no. Shut up.” Hana interrupted the man’s apology, raising her hand. “I should have seen that coming. Hold on for a sec.” The teen closed her eyes, using every ounce of her genius brain power to analyze the situation. Lucio pursed his lips, returning his hands to his lap as he patiently waited for her decision. 

  


“I never knew pumpkins could be so fancy.” Angela rubbed her chin in contemplation, her hands completely soaked in the blood of innocent pumpkins as the two admired Fareeha’s handiwork. 

“It’s really not that difficult. You just gotta decide where to skin the flesh instead of carve it. It does some cool things with illumination, you’ll see.” Pharah grinned as she slapped her most recently finished masterpiece, yellow vines circling up and around the pumpkin’s exterior. “Do you want to try one? We still have plenty to do.” She gestured to the large pile of waiting pumpkins they still had to finish, Mercy having been a little too excited with the knife. 

“Sure. Why not.” Ziegler took one aside, picking up the kitchen knife as she held the pumpkin steady with her other hand, no emotion on her face. Pharah sighed, stepping next to her lover and grabbing her hand.

“Babe. Stop. It’s not an ex or something. Use this.” Fareeha smoothly disarmed her wife, replacing the carving tool with a small saw-toothed blade. “It’s for detailed work, but it can carve just as easily. All you need to do is take your time and visualize what kind of design you want to create.” The security guard flinched as Angela immediately drove the small knife directly into the pumpkin with a sickening stab. “...Okay. It’s gonna be one of those evenings. Okay. Someone didn’t get enough coffee.” 

  


“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can return your feelings.” Hana rubbed her face, watching her friend carefully. He nodded, hanging on every word. “It’s not that I don’t like you, but I think I would prefer to stay as just friends. We work well together as friends.” Hana kept a surprisingly mature expression on her face, demonstrating her skills as a business and statistical professional. “We’re both very influential people. And the media is already fabricating rumors due to our collaborations. I think that a relationship would inherently damage both our careers. Not only that, but-” Hana babbled on, her eyes drifting towards the floor as her voice sped up, streaming economic and social excuses. Lucio smiled, setting a hand on her shoulder to stem the flow of embarrassed numerical data.

“Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to justify yourself. I really just wanted you to know how I felt. I like you as a bro, too. Don’t worry about it.” Hana sniffled as she listened to the smoothing words, her business partner letting go, making brief contact with her hand as he pulled back. A thumb drive. “I mixed some new tunes, I thought you might want to be the first one to hear. After the pigeons, of course.” He laughed. Hana couldn’t help but smile. 

  


“Babe. Babe. I know you’re excited for Halloween. But you’re going to scare someone. I would say me but at this point I’m used to it.”

“It’s the holiday spirit.” 

“Babe. People already think you’re insane. Please don’t prove them right. It’s not worth it.” Fareeha tried to reason with her wife, the pumpkin between them looking more like a pincushion than a halloween decoration, knives sticking out of it at awkward angles. All the kitchen knife holders were empty. The two were debating the theme, purpose, and execution of Angela’s product.  “It’s not okay, I’m sorry.”

“You’re just not looking at it right. It has all the qualities a proper pumpkin should have. It’s carved, it has a spooky atmosphere. It’s a classic representation, if not with a little innovation.”

“It’s a public health hazard.” 

“I prefer the term  _ ‘avant garde’ _ ”. 

“You’re going to kill a trick or treater.” The sound of the front door opening interrupted the two, Hana kicking off her shoes as she closed the door. “Hana, could you do me a favor? What do you think of this pumpkin here?” 

“Sorry, mom, there’s something I gotta do.” Throwing her coat at the coat rack the girl dashed up the staircase to her room. Angela and Fareeha stood for a second, silent as the clumsily-thrown coat fell from the rack for comedic effect. Mercy set a hand on her creation, almost impaling her hand in the process. 

“The pumpkin stays.”

“Babe no.” 

  


Hana sat at her computer, wrapped in several down comforters as she inserted the thumb drive into her computer. The screen flickered, casting a dull light in the otherwise dark room. The music took a second to load before the album cover popped up. She hesitated to press play, her cursor hovering over the button. Exhale, inhale. She clicked. The room was instantly alive with the electric sounds of music. Hana smiled. Even if she turned him down, she could always count on her best bro to be true to himself. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed each track to the fullest extent, each rhythm fresh yet familiar, true Lucio Correia dos Santos music. This was definitely going to be top of the charts when it’s released she could tell. Pausing the music, Hana took some time to look out the window, clouds disappearing from the clear sky in favor of a setting sun. Everything was going to be just fine. She cracked her knuckles. If Lucio could produce such great content, she couldn’t let herself fall behind. Turning on the lights before returning to her computer, Hana opened a recording program before starting a stream.

“Hey guys, D.va here! Today I’ll be splattering the walls with noob blood in Battlefield, let’s get right to it!” The room was quickly filled with the sounds of violence as Hana got into her element, laughing and enjoying herself as the games went on. Fareeha and Angela eventually finished all the pumpkins, choosing to leave the kitchen a complete mess as they collapsed on the couch. Everything was almost ready for Halloween.


End file.
